


Bring Her Home

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "would you be willing to do any kind of Director Sanvers fallout from any of the past few episodes?"





	Bring Her Home

Lucy’s missing. J’onn’s in some alien coma and her city’s being torn apart in front of her eyes and she’s trapped in a bar and Lucy’s fucking missing. The bar rattles and shakes, shitty, stupid little building shivering under the onslaught of bombs and guns and Daxamite soldiers roaming the streets.

Alex paces the length of J’onn’s makeshift bed, wearing a track in whatever’s making her boots stick to the floor. Each step is tacky and slow, her mind racing ahead as she lifts one foot, then the other, makes it level to J’onn’s empty face and suddenly she feels like there’s nowhere left to go.

Behind her Maggie’s rummaging through a case of ammo someone thought to bring from the DEO. She can hear metal casings clack-clacking against each other as Maggie sets each box down on the green cloth of the pool table. Alex takes a deep breath and turns from J’onn to face her.

Maggie’s face is hard and lined, hands steady as she lines shotgun cartridges up like soldiers.

_We can’t leave her out there._

Alex had almost refused to let her out of her sight.

_We don’t even know where she is, Mags._

(Almost.)

_So you’re just going to leave it to chance, Director?  
_

Maggie looks up at Alex, probably missing the tack-tacking of her boots. Alex’s chest feels like it’s about to collapse under the heavy weight of her gaze. Her fingers tremble and she clenches her fists at her sides as an agent hurries past. Like he cares that she’s shaking. His son’s out there, in a day-care centre with his little fingers painted green and blue. Acting Director or not she promised she’d save him.  

Maggie picks up her shotgun from where it’s resting next to an abandoned cue. She loads it, shoves cartridges in her pockets handful by handful until Alex picks up a spare bandolier and wordlessly gives it to her. James appears at the corner of Alex’s eye, helmet off and under his arm like a cover.

“Bring-“ Alex pauses, the stuffy, sweaty air of the bar stuck in her throat. “Bring her home.”

Maggie nods. She rests her shotgun on her shoulder, like some goddamn cowboy headed out for twelve noon.

“We love her, Alex.”  

That’s all she says, and then she’s off out to door and James is tugging on his helmet, a pocket of far-off gunfire and screams swinging in as the door swings closed. Winn quietly hands Alex a tablet, a map of National City spotted with red pockets of fighting. Alex has two hearts. One has Guardian on her six, the other is god knows where with the world falling down around her.

 _We love her_ , Alex thinks as sets about piling the ammo boxes Maggie had left back in the case. That’s what she’ll fucking tell Lucy, when Maggie drags her in smoke-stained and wild.

 _You shouldn’t have come after me_ , _I can take care of myself._

Alex cocks her head at the imaginary Lucy, shares an imaginary glance with an imaginary Maggie.

 _But we love you, Lucy_.

Enough to send Maggie out with a shotgun instead of her girlfriend, because she’s got to stay and save the city. Because that’s who she is and Maggie knows it, knows Alex is safe whilst wads of concrete whizz past her ear where she’s crouched under cover. She knows Alex loves her fiercely, loves Lucy with the same fire Maggie loves them both. And her own heart tears at itself because she knows, she _knows_ Alex can’t lose them both.

And that’s why she’s out here, firing round after round into the bastards who want to rule her world, because Alex was never going to do anything but save it, and Lucy, Lucy would be at both their sides until it ended.

She’ll find Lucy. She’ll bring her home to Alex and they’ll tear New Daxam apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Where's Wally but with Lucy Lane. I'm on Tumblr salamadersaurus-rex.


End file.
